


交错（3）

by Sherry2



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry2/pseuds/Sherry2





	交错（3）

漆黑寂静的楼道，场面一度陷入尴尬之中。韩信本人表示脑子已经乱成一团浆糊，下意识地试图挣脱李白的手，李白只是死死抓住他，冷眼看向黑暗中的刘邦道：“趁虚而入的小人。”

刘邦不在意地笑道：“小鬼，话不是这么说的。AO结合实属天经地义，你情我愿。不如你亲自问问他，跟我上床爽不爽？”暧昧的眼神游离过韩信的每一寸皮肤，令人又不禁回想起那些香艳旖旎的画面。

“你情我愿？”李白反问道，“无非是生理本能的性欲望，谈得上什么情愿？”

“无论你怎么想，事实都已经发生，你什么也改变不了。”刘邦抱着手臂靠在墙上，露出势在必得的微笑。得到韩信第一次的人是他，他笃定韩信一辈子也甩不掉他。

“我看未必。”李白冷笑，转头向韩信问，“钥匙带在身上了吗？”

韩信猛的回过神，“口……口袋里。”右手被李白紧紧握着，钥匙安静地躺在右侧的裤兜。李白微微侧身，带着凉意的手探进口袋中摸索钥匙，韩信隐约之间闻到了淡淡的酒香。“韩信，我们回家好不好？”李白轻轻地问道，声线低沉。

好像回到了五年前的年少时光，李白总是站在夕阳下等着他，说“走吧我们回家”。以及最后一次见他。韩信稍稍抬眼，看着李白，内心顿生出怅惘，不知道为什么会走到如今这一步。

“你们先回去吧，我想，想一个人待着。”韩信还是选择逃避，能逃一时是一时。他必须留给自己一点时间好好捋捋三个人的关系。刘邦没什么意见，耸了耸肩就转身走，回头还不忘提醒一句“明天见。要是身体还是不舒服跟我说一声就成。”

刘邦走了，韩信反而更是不自在。他接过李白手里的钥匙，在黑暗中找了许久的锁孔都没法插进去。李白轻叹一声道：“我来吧。”拿过他手里的钥匙，门锁咔嗒一声开了，李白径自走进房间，轻车熟路地找到电灯开关，一瞬间温暖的光填满了并不算大的空间。

“我这么久没回来，你舍得赶我走么？”李白转过身问他，表情有点可怜兮兮。韩信习惯性地关上房门，听到问话才反应过来刚刚他是要两个人都走的。

“你……”韩信靠在门上，看着多年不见的人，有许多话堵在心口，一时不知从何说起，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

我在说什么？！典型的没话找话。感觉到自己说错话的韩信立刻别开眼光，李白噗地笑了：“晚上十点，我吃过了，不过现在有点饿。”

太奇怪了，从进门起李白就一改方才的黑脸，倒是满面笑意，感觉像是只要偷腥的狐狸。韩信道：“那你先坐一会儿，我去给你下碗面条。”说完便赶忙躲进厨房里。

厨房挺小，韩信从柜子里掏出了两包泡面，打开电磁炉放水等它烧开。腰部实在很酸，韩信扶着后腰，看着面前还未冒泡的水，眼皮子止不住耷拉下来。

“水要开了。”李白清冷的声音从身后传来，吓得韩信一个激灵，睁开了眼。李白环住了他的腰，把头枕在他的肩膀上，栗色的头发软软地垂在他耳旁，酥麻的痒意惹得心脏震颤。韩信垂了眼睫：“李白，你何必这样？”

“你是不是在怪我当初不告而别？”李白道，把手搂得更紧。温热的体温隔着一层衣服传递到韩信的后背，似乎抱得再紧一些，两颗心就可以离得更近一点。只是横亘在他们两个之间的，岂是轻薄的衣物，而是五年疏离不见的光阴。

韩信没有说话，心里莫名难受得紧，伸手关掉了电源。李白又开口道：“还是……怪我当初的那个吻？”

韩信挣脱了他的怀抱，转过身直直望向他的眼睛。李白也看着他，碧绿的眼眸里装着韩信一向都读不透的东西。“都过去这么久了，我也没什么好说的。你回来，咱们就继续做朋友吧。”

“朋友？”李白皱眉，“那你要和刚刚那个人做情人？”

“没有…我们只是…”

“只是什么？炮友？”李白咄咄逼人，终于卸下来温和的伪装，嘴角挂着冷笑，“还是他乐于助人，给你度过了发情期？他标记你了？”

韩信听在心里不是滋味儿，这些年累积的委屈本就无处倾诉，今天李白还要在这给他添堵，提起拳头要往他脸上揍上一拳。李白出手更快，直接化解了迎面而来的危险，左手控住他的手腕，右手捏着韩信的下巴就亲上去。

“你说什么…唔！！”牙齿猛的磕上嘴唇，疼得韩信眼泪都要冒出来。舌头趁机轻巧地探入牙关，绕住舌尖，缠绵不分。李白自当年吻过韩信后，一直忘不得这种触感。一如韩信本人，看起来坚硬不摧，实际上心底柔软得一塌糊涂。

“唔你…你…”韩信被吻得喘不过气，鼻翼间嗅到了属于alpha的味道，清冽的酒香，醉得人熏熏然。韩信用尽全力推搡，李白才恋恋不舍地放过他，“为什么…你不是beta吗？”

“是啊，我曾经是。”李白在释放他的alpha信息素，轻而易举地拥抱住被压制的omega，撩开鲜红的马尾，散发着诱人气息的腺体就藏在这里，“韩信，我饿了。”

韩信此刻如同被叼住咽喉的猎物，半点不得动弹，李白伸出舌尖舔舐了一下他的腺体，低声笑道：“忍不住要把你吃掉。”

忍了很久很久，被别人沾染过也没有关系哦。

alpha露出他的獠牙，狠狠刺进他的腺体。另一个强大的alpha的气息还有些许残留，不过李白有信心，把韩信身上所有不属于他的气味都清除掉。韩信模糊地惨叫一声，太疼了，比当初李白咬他的那一次疼千千万万倍。他不肯松嘴，韩信无处可逃，omega的本能再次起作用，韩信绝望地看着厨房顶上的灯，刺眼极了。

为什么会这样？

韩信咬着嘴唇，不想再发出一点声音。李白撩开他宽松的上衣，触摸到内里紧实的肌肉，胸前的两点殷红颤颤巍巍地被拨弄到充血挺立，连它们的主人也开始克制不了快感，微微发抖。李白索性委下身啃咬其中的一点，韩信只觉胸前有湿意，牙齿的触碰腾升起怪异的感觉，化作热流向小腹奔涌而去，几乎忍不住呻吟出口。

“唔…李白，你别…别舔了…”尾音颤抖，分明是勾人。李白越发控制不住内心的欲望，下面肿胀得几欲冲破束缚，把人掐着腰抱起放在厨房的灶台，褪了裤子，两条光裸的长腿想要合拢，掩饰有抬头迹象的性器。

欲盖弥彰。

李白不由分说地摁住他的膝盖窝，两腿分张，腿间的风景一览无余。被引诱发情的omega无处着力，只能手肘撑在灶台上，红着的眼睛不知该往何处看，散乱的红发软软地垂下，李白凑到他耳边，声线喑哑，极有魅力的磁性蛊惑人心，亲昵道：“对不起，让我进去吧。”

语调平稳，分明是命令，让人无法抗拒。还未等韩信有什么反应，李白便扶着他的腰，长驱而入。

“不……啊！”后穴尚未全部打开，就被硕大的性器攻城略地，被迫一寸一寸地吞吃进去。韩信手肘挣动几下，摇着头想要往后逃，却让李白拖着腿按到更深处的地方，“唔啊！不行！太深……太深了……”

满满当当，有种肚子都要被贯穿的错觉实在是可怕，但比之更迅猛的，是自后穴升起的快感与满足。“感觉到了吗？”李白挺动着腰身，一边捉住韩信的手按在他自己的腹部上，仿佛真有柱状显现出来。

“不要……唔…啊！”没有了支点，所有的重量尽数压在穴口处，他只能倚靠alpha的性器才不至于掉下去。

“我们在一起以后，这里就会有我们的孩子。”李白松开了他的手，干得更加卖力，几滴汗水顺着他面庞流下。

“哈啊……”孩子？韩信迷蒙着眼睛，所有的声音都像隔着一层纱帐，朦朦胧胧听不真切。被操弄的次数多了，高潮总是来得快些，李白却用手指按在他的性器上，恶意地搓弄，不让他射。

“李白…你他妈…放……呜…放开！”韩信没有力气拨开他的手。“那你答应给我生个孩子，我就放过你。”李白开口轻声道，韩信哪里管的了许多，当即点了头。李白满意地在他额上印下一个吻，身下力度不减，一下撞得比一下深，探寻omega的深处。手指不再是阻挠他射精的关卡，而是助他攀上顶峰的利器，没几下就让韩信缴了械，脑子登时填满了雪花，白茫茫一片。

韩信尚处于高潮的余韵中，却被一下下撞击拉回了神。“呜啊！李…李白…”

“我在。乖，把生殖腔打开。”李白手抓紧翘结实的臀部，触感甚好，偷腥成功的狐狸尚不餍足，还没吃够地舔了舔嘴唇。

韩信睁着湛蓝的眼，疑惑道：“什么？”

“你刚刚答应我的。”李白就着两人体下连接的姿势，把韩信抱起来，一步步走向卧室的床，“言出必行，才是信。”

韩信愣是没听懂，直到被翻身压在柔软的床铺上，屁股高高翘起，好比献祭的羔羊，他才意识到一丝危险。可惜已经晚了。

李白咬着后槽牙忍得辛苦，那处明明看起来那么狭窄，却还要努力地一点点把他的吃进去，拼命地讨好外来者，令人忍不住要投降。但是，还不行。

“不要……啊！”后入的姿势虽不比刚刚入的深，但好使力，李白双手握住他的腰，狠狠地操弄着身下的人，静谧的房间内回荡啪啪的声响，韩信几乎控住不住身体，被操得往前移，要碰上墙壁时再被扯回来。就这样干了几十来下，身体内某处从未有人到达过的地方似乎苏醒。

“呜啊！！这是唔……这是什么？！”韩信感觉头皮发麻，一种奇异的快感在他腹部形成，很快以燎原之势蔓延到每一个神经末梢。

“呼…生殖腔。”李白长舒一口气，笑道，“我想请求成为你的alpha，彻底标记你。”

不同意也没关系，你不能拒绝的。

李白感觉韩信的生殖腔正紧紧吸附着他的前端，每用力撞击一次那里就会流出温热的液体，韩信也就多一次颤抖。

“不要…不能再深了…啊！”韩信呜咽着摇头，长发早已乱成一片散在白皙的后背上。李白俯下身，轻拥住他，两个人再无隔阂地紧紧靠在一起。

“韩信…韩信…我喜欢你…”

无声的告白湮灭在激烈的性事中。

MONSTER——李白在美国的朋友是这么评价他的，没有感情的怪物。自小就因为医生的性别预测而不受重视，家族里的人都瞧不起他。好在他遇见了韩信，一颗死灰般的心被点燃，填充上感情与爱，熠熠生辉，却不想又一次因为性别而错过。所以选择了改变，成为足够强大的alpha，占有他。

于是李白成为了一个想把韩信锁在身边的monster。

alpha在他体内成结，滚烫的精液大量灌入生殖腔，韩信哑了声，快感近乎扼住他的声音，化作眼泪源源不断地流下，前端喷薄出稀少的精液。

“呜…太多了……”alpha成结后射精的时间格外漫长，韩信声音嘶哑，求饶般地说道。李白终于不舍地退出，盛不住的小穴缓缓吐出一点点白色精液，青紫的痕迹印在他的腰上和脊背，一种满足的心情洋溢在李白心尖。

韩信受不住地晕了过去，面上还有未干的泪。李白吻上韩信泪湿的脸，苦涩的味道。再向下，锁骨处有些不属于李白的吻痕，招摇地摆在他面前，无时不刻地提醒他，那个人夺走了韩信的第一次。

他承认，他嫉妒得发狂。

TBC


End file.
